


the miserable ones (we in love)

by writingfiction



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (bc josh "is" eponine), Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Les Misérables References, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, i'm also obsessed with les mis sorry, lovey dovey shit idk man, ok im done, this is j/j/t bc i'm trash, tyler is oblivious and jenna is a little ray of sunshine and josh is an anxiety riddled sweetheart, wait here are the triggering tags b yeah this is hella sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is confused about his relationship with Tyler, but is too afraid to confront him. Instead, he hides away his feelings and does everything in his power to make his friend happy, and keep him safe.</p><p>Some things don't work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. notes

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first j/j/t fic that i've published on here, & feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> i apologize beforehand for feelings

_ Everyone thinks unrequited love is beautiful. _

_ It’s about as beautiful as getting your heart ripped out of your chest and watching the person you love stomp on it. _

_ So, yeah. Get your tumblr bullshit out of my face. _

_ Sincerely, Josh. _

**-**

Josh Dun was in love. He was desperately in love with his best friend.  _ Pathetically _ in love. Tyler Joseph had been Josh’s friend since forever, and well, he wasn’t too hard to become infatuated with. From his mocha-colored eyes, his pink lips, his fluffy brown hair that looked  _ really _ soft, to his pale skin that turned a pretty pink color whenever he got embarrassed. Tyler’s voice, his laugh, the way he sang- everything about him made Josh’s chest tighten. All in all, Josh definitely wasn’t the only one.

But, Tyler was chasing a girl, a wonderful, fantastic, spunky girl, who’s smile could outshine the sun. She was super nice, and funny too. Her name was Jenna Black. Josh was pretty certain that Tyler had fallen for her.

But, since the only thing he wanted out of life was to see Tyler happy, he was supportive of his little crush. So, when Tyler asked if Josh could help him get Jenna to talk to him, he wasn’t exactly surprised.

“Hey, Jish, I have this _major_ favor to ask you.” Tyler said, leaning over the table they were sitting at in the back of the cafeteria. Josh looked up and set his pen in-between the pages of _Les_ _Miserables_ that he was reading and annotating for English.

“Yeah, Ty?” Josh asked, as Tyler smiled at him. “Well, y’know Jenna?” Tyler started, as Josh nodded. _Of_ _course_ he knew Jenna. She was all Tyler ever talked about. “Well, can you maybe give her this?” Tyler asked, taking a folded-up piece of notebook paper out of his back pocket.

“What is it?” Josh asked, as Tyler blushed. “Just a note.” He shrugged. “Well, can you? I know you guys have English together.” Tyler said, motioning to the worn-out book in Josh’s lap. “Yeah, ‘cause we’re normal.” Josh teased, as Tyler blushed. He was in the Advanced Placement English, and Josh and Jenna were in Honors. “Whatever, Jishwa.”

“Why don’t you stalk her on Instagram instead? y’know, like every other high school senior?” Tyler shook his head. “Jenna’s not like every other high school senior, and if you haven’t noticed, neither am I.” Tyler smirked, as Josh grit his teeth and turned back to his book. “Oh, trust me, Ty. I’ve noticed.” Josh mumbled, as he continued reading.

 

**-**  


 

“Joshua Dun, you’re late.” His teacher, Mrs. Harvy commented as he walked in the room. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Well, since you’re late, would you mind telling us about the tragic irony that Hugo displays through Eponine and Marius?” She asked, as Josh sighed. “Uh, yeah.” Josh mumbled, then cleared his throat. 

“The thing about Eponine is that she’s in love with Marius. It’s pretty clear that she’s infatuated with him, but he’s too oblivious to see that she cares deeply about him. He’s so blind that he asks the girl who would do anything for him to go and find Cosette, his newfound love, and of course she agrees. She’ll do anything to see Marius happy, so she does it. Which results in her demise.” Josh said, quickly, before sitting down in his seat. He didn’t notice Mrs. Harvy nod slowly.

He glanced around anxiously, eyes darting around anxiously. He pulled out his binder and looked through the looseleaf paper, only half-listening to his the instructions Mrs. Harvy was giving. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Josh jumped slightly, but calmed down when he saw the clear blue eyes of the one and only Jenna Black. 

“Hey, Josh.”

Her voice was smooth, fluid. Josh’s voice couldn’t work. He couldn’t speak, what was wrong with him? “Hi, Jenna.”

“That was a really cool thing you said about Marius and Eponine. Like, I never would’ve been able to give that much detail.” She said, as Josh shrugged. “I guess I just really connect with her. Eponine, I mean.”

“How so?” Jenna asked, as Josh inhaled sharply, then waved his hand. “It’s nothing. Oh, um, you know my friend Tyler?” He asked, as Jenna smiled brightly. “You mean point-guard, piano-prodigy, and sweet as hell, then  _ yeah _ , I know Tyler Joseph.” She said, giggling. “He, uh, wanted me to give this to you. ‘Cause, we’re like, friends and stuff.” He stammered.

“Okay. Thank you, Josh.” Jenna said, gratefully taking the folded-up paper before he nodded and turned around, running his fingers through his faded red hair. “Yeah, ‘course.”

Only ten minutes later, Josh felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jenna holding a folded-up piece of notebook paper. “Hey, Josh? If you wouldn’t mind, could you maybe give this to Tyler?” She asked shyly, blushing tinging her cheeks. “Yeah, ‘course, Jenna. He’d probably really like it anyways,” Josh mumbled, before snatching up the paper and shoving it in his back pocket, trying to block out the fact that he had become the “ _ Eponine” _ to Tyler’s “ _ Marius” _ and Jenna’s “ _ Cosette” _ . 

How typical.


	2. puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely based off of "a little fall of rain"  
> someone please punch me in the face

Josh walked quickly out of the crowded hallway, too focused on finding the right song to listen to that he didn't realize that someone was right in his path. "Watch it, dude," the voice growled, and Josh nodded quickly, before side-stepping and moving on.

He jammed his earbuds in his ears and shivered as he got outside. Not knowing the weather forecast, Josh had under-dressed, and was now standing in the middle of a rainstorm in Columbus, Ohio with nothing more than a thin black hoodie.

He sighed, but trudged on. The only other option his calling his mom, and she was a half-hour away at work. She wouldn't want to come get him anyway. So, Josh crossed the street and walked down the wet, worm-infested sidewalk.

" _Josh!"_

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, and Josh spun around, frightened. Out of instinct, he threw his hand forward, and smacked whoever had surprised him across the face.

_"Ow!"_

Ah, shit. Josh just hit  _Tyler_.

Embarrassed, Josh slowly took out an earbud. "Ty?"

"Dude, ow!" His ~~soulmate~~ ~~crush~~ best friend looked back at Josh with a wide, toothy smile on his face. "How'd you learn to hit like that?" Tyler asked, bemused.

"Uh, y'know. Around," Josh said vaguely, as Tyler shrugged. "Hey, do you want a ride? My mom's just over there." Tyler said, jerking his thumb behind them, as Josh saw the silver minivan that did belong to the one and only Kelly Joseph.

"Yeah, sure.' Josh said, smiling widely. "Anything to get out go this rain." He joked, as Tyler snickered. "C'mon!"

Without looking, Tyler grabbed Josh's hand lightly, and ran across the street. They got across safely, and practically jumped into the warm car. "Hey, Josh. Get in! You must be freezing," Kelly said, with an inviting smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. joseph." Josh said gratefully.

Kelly nodded back at him, then proceeded to ask Tyler, who was sitting shotgun, about his day.

Kelly was moving to turn onto the highway, but due to reckless teenagers also coming out of the school parking lot, and the rainy, wet roads, no one expected Kelly to be the one to spin out of control when someone bumped into her from behind.

Josh didn't expect the screech of tires and crunch of metal to be the sound of his heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	3. floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry bout last chapter  
> hopefully this will make up for it?

Josh hated hospitals. Always had, always will, until he died.

They smelt of death and gross pills and always reminded him of the countless hours he and Jordan had to spend in them as kids.

~~(It is their fault, though. They are stupid.)~~

But, now, Josh was staring at his old Converse, hands in his hair, as his stomach tied himself in knots. All he wanted to know was if Tyler and his mom were okay - _he was in the car too, was that too much to ask?_

The doctors had already checked him out. The worst he got was a bloody nose and a goose egg on the side of his head. His hand hurt a bit too, but it was fine. He wanted to see  _Tyler_.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? Did you arrive wit the Josephs?" A freckled nurse asks, and Josh practically jumps out of the plastic chair. "Y-Yeah, 'm Josh - are they okay? What happened?" Josh attacked the young nurse, not on purpose, as he tries to stand on his feet and stop the shaking.

~~(His hands and legs always shake when he gets excited. Mom says it's because he's a freak.)~~

"Yes, sir, just follow me. Usually we wouldn't allow this, but since you were involved with crime, and are counted as a victim, we made an exception."

Josh's chest felt like it would burst.

He could hardly contain his excitement as they walked down the white-and-grey-tiled halls, but soon enough they made it to the room.  _Tyler's in there,_ Josh squealed internally, before berating himself for acting stupid.

The nurse opened the door, peeked his head in, then turned to Josh. "Come on in. He's awake."

Josh walked in, and resisted the urge to run to Tyler. "Hey, Ty. How you feeling?" Josh asked softly, as Tyler chuckled. "Hey, Jishwa. I'm feeling pretty good, regarding the fact that I almost died an hour ago." He chuckled weakly, as josh sat down.

"I'm glad. Was worried outta my mind...thought you died," Josh mumbled, as he felt his cheeks burn up. Tyler looked at him, and barely smiled. "I'm not leaving you to finish high school alone. Besides, I never went on an official date with Jenna. Hey, i forgot to ask you - did you ever give her that note?" Tyler asked. his eyes practically _sparkling_.

"Uh-huh. I gave her the note, and, she, uh, liked it." Josh stammered, and Tyler smiled widely, before wheezing and grabbing his side, as the nurse rushed to help him. "T-Ty?" Josh stared, shocked as Tyler regained his breath. "I'm fine, dude. Anyway, what did she say?"

"She gave me this to give to you." Josh deadpanned, grabbing the crumpled-up notebook paper with clean, flawy handwriting on the outside, reading ' _Tyler'_. "Oh, okay, sweet! Thanks so much, bro, I really owe you." Tyler joked, before taking the paper and setting it aside.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Mr. Dun? I'm going to check Mr. Joseph's vitals, but you can stay if you'd like-"

"No, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Ty." Josh mumbled, trying to hide his face so Tyler wouldn't see his tears.

"Wait, Josh!"

Josh turned, and looked at Tyler with hope radiating off of his features.

"I'm really glad you came. Thanks," Tyler said, with a slight smile, before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

Josh resisted the urge not to sob right there.

~~(Boys don't cry. Boys don't like other boys. Boys don't cry.)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is messy and unorganized I'm sorry :'(


End file.
